


【真遥】烟花与你-lattice

by lattice20190107



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:47:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25337128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice20190107/pseuds/lattice20190107
Relationships: Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto
Kudos: 1





	【真遥】烟花与你-lattice

【真遥】烟花与你-lattice

#  [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/ttddmkhr)
  * [归档](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/view)
  * 更多
    * [子博2](https://snizisthebest.lofter.com/)
    * [子博1](https://sleepylattice.lofter.com/)
    * [UAPP](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/mylofteruapp)



##  [【真遥】烟花与你](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_b118d5e)

0523kiss之日对真遥的表白w也是给一个朋友的生贺

\-------------------分割线-------------------  


**烟花与你**   
  


烟花……像什么呢。

三岁的七濑遥坐在院子里，等着夏日祭的烟花。妈妈切好西瓜，让他去叫邻居家的小真琴。两岁的橘真琴是遥的幼驯染，小脸圆圆胖胖的，特别喜欢一口一个小遥哥哥，软软的声音喊得遥心里酥酥的。倒不是特别愿意当哥哥，只是有真琴这个可爱的弟弟真的很不错。

岩鸢西瓜汁甜肉脆，清爽可口。穿着凉鞋的两个小朋友吃着瓜，腿前后踢来踢去。真琴吃的太开心，一脚踢出去，画着小黄狗图案的凉鞋呈抛物线飞出一个弧度。遥呆呆地觉得这弧度也挺美，直到真琴哇哇哭起来。真琴很爱哭，特别在遥面前，遥只要一哄他又立刻会喜笑颜开。

真琴脚劲不小，虽然个子不高还有些胖乎乎的，以后说不定会是个又高又壮的傻力气呢。遥想着妈妈的话，跑很远捡回了凉鞋。

“西瓜是甜的，眼泪是咸的，混在一起不好吃了哦。”替真琴擦掉眼泪，帮他穿好凉鞋。

“小遥哥哥的凉鞋是小猫图案的，我也好喜欢。”

“那我们换换？”并不是很喜欢小狗，只不过因为真琴喜欢小猫呢。

快速上升的彩色光芒，出于本能捂住真琴的耳朵，他怕声响。烟花开落，真琴看得入迷。这大概是第一次看如此大规模的烟花表演。时隔久远，遥记不清烟花形状，只记得真琴瞳孔里映照的光，像宝石一样。

“描写烟花？”八岁的七濑遥托着头，用笔敲打着作文纸，扭头看着旁边奋笔疾书的真琴。“像蘑菇一样，像鲜花一样，像雨伞一样，像太阳一样”，七岁的橘真琴，遥的幼驯染兼亲友，这样写着。

“真琴的比喻好老套。”

“那小遥说，要怎么写？”

并不知道。岩鸢夏日祭的烟花，怎样编排也大同小异。绚烂的夜空，烟花美到不可方物，被映照得波光粼粼的大海，夏夜清凉的海风吹动发梢。真琴几乎缩在自己怀里让自己捂住耳朵，海水冲刷沙滩又携卷沙子退去。海浪声配上真琴的呼吸，烟花过后的宁静。真琴痴痴看着只剩繁星的夜空，一脸留恋。烟花再美也会结束。只知道，真琴在怀里，真琴在身边。在如此广阔的世界中，是件多么开心的事。

“很好看呢小遥！以后也要一起看烟花！”

“不止是烟花……”

“无论什么时候都要和小遥在一起哦！小遥也是！”眉眼弯弯，“要一起上国中，上高中，上大学，做什么事都要一起呢。”身高已经接近遥，体格也大了不少。脸上稚嫩逐渐褪去但笑容一如往昔。

你笑起来比什么都美。

今晚有场盛大的烟花表演。十五岁的七濑遥坐在东京的海滩旁，十四岁的橘真琴双手后撑坐在他身边，外套随意地搭在腿上，帮遥背着包。陪同遥来东京探亲的真琴，比遥高了一头，每天锻炼肌肉已经成型。圆脸早已有棱有角，五官精致到遥也会看呆。

“还有一会儿才开始，遥累了可以靠在我肩上哦。”

遥瞥着真琴的高鼻梁在脸上投下的阴影。两个十四五岁的男生靠在一起……

又来了。唯独这微笑永远不变。说实话很受用，很喜欢。

身为魅力四射却对女孩子的表白通通温柔拒绝的班草，只有自己喜欢，怎么可能。

自己和他都是男生。心里一沉，索性整个人猛地靠在真琴肩上，真琴纹丝不动。

傻力气。

身边坐满相同姿势的情侣，吃吃喝喝聊着天，同样沉浸在幸福中无暇顾及别人。一盏盏孔明灯升入夜空，烟花盛开又转瞬即逝。

欢呼声惊叹声与自己无关。思绪不受控制。

烟花再美也会消散。这肩膀现在属于自己。以后呢。

闭上眼睛不敢再看。对任何事物有了依恋，分离那刻必定会撕扯出一块伤口。

身上搭上了一层东西，熟悉的味道。是真琴的外套。

“遥困了吗？睡会儿吧。”依旧能感觉到他炽热的视线。

无论何时都对自己百依百顺，照顾得细致入微，怎么可能离得开。

“一会儿看完就赶快回去睡觉吧。”幼驯染，亲友，暗恋对象，自始至终看着肩上的自己。

“你看烟花吧。”得到的回复只是一声轻笑。

烟花会消散，但此时很美。

能幸福一会儿是一会儿吧。

“有遥在，我看什么别的呢。”

你看，真琴整个人在烟花下，闪闪发光呢。

二十岁的七濑遥一个人坐在海边。

烟花祭结束一个小时，四下寂静无人只有海风为伴。

只想找个清静的地方。

与真琴交往同居的第二个年头，无可避免落进俗套把情侣之间的事通通做了个遍，也当然包括“你究竟爱不爱我在不在乎我”的争论。就在一小时前，同在东京求学的二人再次为琐事大吵，遥摔门而去，真琴并未阻拦。

九月的海风有些冷。

交往前连争论都很少的两人，最近却吵累了。

喜欢是自然而然的，交往也是自然而然的。如今第一次思考这是对是错。

一如五年前平静的大海，柔软的沙滩，真琴不在身边。他也需要清静一下吧。那就留给他独处时间好了。

同意他的求爱或许就是错误，夺去彼此的空间都不舒服。既然他也累了，那么大家就都……休息吧。

世间万事沧海桑田。

那样绚烂却又瞬间消逝，甚至来不及产生依恋。烟花啊，真残忍。

“遥。”身后传来声音，是他。

“遥……想清楚一些事了吗？”语调平静。

“大概。”

“如果真琴也累了，那我们就……分开”这两个字声音小到自己听不清。

“我们在一起有……十九年了。所谓的空间不早就合二为一了吗。”

“烟花会消散，我永远都在。”

真琴说的话，自己会全盘相信。

“两岁时一起看烟花，我就暗暗这样想。果然……是这样呢。很庆幸呢，我当时心里发誓一定要守在你身边，也做到了，至少目前为止。”

“想和你一辈子在一起，爱你爱进骨子里了。”声音开始发颤，“无论如何不想让遥离开。所以啊遥，回来吧，别让我太难过。”

站起，转身。六七米远处，十九岁的橘真琴不知站了多久。拿着遥的外套，同样含泪微笑着。夹杂着遥的倒影的泪滴，在月光大海映照下闪闪发光。

烟花会消散，但他一直在。

自己又何尝不是呢。

披上外套，任由他牵着自己。一路无话，十指相扣。

爱是逃不掉的。

穿着睡衣拖鞋的七濑遥站在落地窗前。只是起夜，结果发现窗外烟花正绚烂。虽然不知道为什么半夜放，但一朵朵真的像蘑菇，雨伞，鲜花，太阳。七岁的真琴说的果然没错。

身后传来阵阵鼾声，无奈回头，那人果然在沙发上睡得正香。三十岁的七濑遥退役两年，去市民游泳馆当起教练，生活清闲美好。只是最近真琴工作太忙不注意身体，说了也不听，于是作为惩罚把真琴赶去睡沙发，期限三天。

睡相不好，天生的吧。同床共枕时经常晚上还好好的，早上醒来就被他搂进怀里出不来。工作日亲一番也就罢了，周末真琴就会以“抱歉啊遥你太可爱我实在控制不住”为由趁机对遥做一些事情。想到这里遥扶了扶有些酸的腰。

他那个姿势，腰不难受吗？事业有成的青年才俊橘真琴戴着眼镜在沙发上睡出一个“大”字，一条腿甚至架在沙发上。身上随便盖了几件衣服，头枕在扶手上歪在一边，口水流了一脸。唯有左手无名指的戒指像往常那样，紧紧被护着。睡觉时可以取下来，他却说无论何时都不想摘掉。

遥看着自己左手无名指上同样的戒指，想着真琴平日西装革履的样子。沙发换成高级沙发床好了。明天是周六，他不加班了。不过明天超市青花鱼大减价，还是改天吧。

既不会破坏真琴的形象又能让他睡得舒服，毕竟惹自己生气是要付出一定代价的。取下真琴的眼镜，拿过毛毯轻轻盖他身上，把踢到地上的毛毯放进洗衣机。真琴动了动，遥把他的胳膊腿都放好。

工作繁忙到没时间剃胡子的真琴，流着口水打着鼾的真琴，居然也很耀眼。一切都是烟花的魔法吧。

不，烟花会消散。就算多少年后所有烟花厂全部倒闭，真琴长出啤酒肚，需要自己每天督促跑步减肥，也会是世界上最好看的人。

不由得越凑越近，在唇上落下一吻。

“去床上睡吧，真琴。”轻轻拍醒他。

“诶……”

橘真琴，二十九岁，风流倜傥的成熟男人，事业有成的人生赢家，七濑遥的幼驯染，亲友，恋人，爱人，亲人。此刻正揉着眼睛迷糊着看着遥。

“我说啊真琴，去床上睡。”遥拉过他的手，“我……已经原谅你了。”别开头。

“遥，真的吗？遥原谅我了！”头发没打理，毛茸茸的像个大型犬，“我真的知道自己错了，会多注意身体的。你看我今天就推掉加班早早回来睡觉了，明天也不加班可以全天陪你了。”

“真琴最近有进步呢，很久都没有洗碗的时候打碎碗了。”

“真的吗……诶嘿嘿。”不好意思地摸着头笑。

“真琴，我……爱你。”

“我也最爱遥了！”小孩子般傻傻的笑容，一如往昔。

爱是柴米油盐酱醋茶。

烟花开落，一切都没变。

下一秒遥就推翻了这个论调。真琴把遥打横抱起，一秒把遥从小真琴的微笑里拽了出来。

“喂！放我下来！”

“诶？遥不是说回房睡吗？”纯真善良童叟无欺的眼神。

拿这人没办法啊……

烟花谢幕。

门关上了。

你是我最初的爱人，也是我这辈子唯一的爱人。

Fin.

[#真遥](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E7%9C%9F%E9%81%A5)

[#free!](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/free%21)

[#七濑遥](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E4%B8%83%E6%BF%91%E9%81%A5)

[#橘真琴](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%A9%98%E7%9C%9F%E7%90%B4)

[#同人文](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E5%90%8C%E4%BA%BA%E6%96%87)

  
2016-05-23  
评论：11  
热度：107

  
[←上一篇](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_b214124)  
[下一篇→](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_b0beecf)  


评论(11)

热度(107)

  1. 共1人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://luming41714.lofter.com/) [鹿鸣](https://luming41714.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://eve09353.lofter.com/) [Eve](https://eve09353.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://tingshuonibiaoxinhei.lofter.com/) [好多好多余灬](https://tingshuonibiaoxinhei.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  5. [](https://ash03710.lofter.com/) [焦糖玛奇朵](https://ash03710.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://xiaozuzonga921.lofter.com/) [小祖宗吖](https://xiaozuzonga921.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://ysrachel88.lofter.com/) [冰山的小熊](https://ysrachel88.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://loveofsorrow.lofter.com/) [静&弥](https://loveofsorrow.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://tudouhenkun.lofter.com/) [柴柴柴](https://tudouhenkun.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://xunlukaiyuan.lofter.com/) [South.](https://xunlukaiyuan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://xunlukaiyuan.lofter.com/) [South.](https://xunlukaiyuan.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  12. [](https://julijuqi763.lofter.com/) [橘味鱼饼](https://julijuqi763.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://xixixixixi770.lofter.com/) [一只鱼🐟](https://xixixixixi770.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  14. [](https://xixixixixi770.lofter.com/) [一只鱼🐟](https://xixixixixi770.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://qumingzishenmedezuimafanle203.lofter.com/) [。？](https://qumingzishenmedezuimafanle203.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  16. [](https://qumingzishenmedezuimafanle203.lofter.com/) [。？](https://qumingzishenmedezuimafanle203.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://erhaxinhuaiyuzhou.lofter.com/) [飒踏流星](https://erhaxinhuaiyuzhou.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) [万物杂记](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  19. [](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) [万物杂记](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://suci8874.lofter.com/) [苏辞](https://suci8874.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://baichaxiangyi377.lofter.com/) [白茶相依](https://baichaxiangyi377.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://ahansama.lofter.com/) [阿涵sama](https://ahansama.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://xinghetiaotiao.lofter.com/) [￣へ￣](https://xinghetiaotiao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://youren033.lofter.com/) [一戳一蹦跶](https://youren033.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://nanzhi186.lofter.com/) [南栀](https://nanzhi186.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://gracekuo.lofter.com/) [千秋Chiaki](https://gracekuo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://makoharu7712645.lofter.com/) [R佑😁](https://makoharu7712645.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  28. [](https://makoharu7712645.lofter.com/) [R佑😁](https://makoharu7712645.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://zhihelyn.lofter.com/) [之和Lyn](https://zhihelyn.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://chazili.lofter.com/) [钩月银川](https://chazili.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  31. [](https://75208790.lofter.com/) [🍡](https://75208790.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  32. [](https://75208790.lofter.com/) [🍡](https://75208790.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://abalabalakaliexing.lofter.com/) [啊吧啦吧啦卡咧星](https://abalabalakaliexing.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) [snowglobe](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  35. [](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) [snowglobe](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://purjoy948.lofter.com/) [Purjoy。](https://purjoy948.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  37. [](https://purjoy948.lofter.com/) [Purjoy。](https://purjoy948.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://miao8381.lofter.com/) [喵](https://miao8381.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://miao8381.lofter.com/) [喵](https://miao8381.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  40. [](https://z3384.lofter.com/) [z](https://z3384.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://vvvsoso.lofter.com/) [(*´艸`*)](https://vvvsoso.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://kasumi09.lofter.com/) [⚡](https://kasumi09.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) [mdrmajikawaii](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  44. [](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) [mdrmajikawaii](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://taiyangliyy.lofter.com/) [太陽liyy](https://taiyangliyy.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://mizuie.lofter.com/) [mizuie](https://mizuie.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://vivienne-33.lofter.com/) [MakoHaru](https://vivienne-33.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://29417221.lofter.com/) [岛。](https://29417221.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://xiangnanxingdenanxing.lofter.com/) [向南行的南行](https://xiangnanxingdenanxing.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://fireofmyloinsbaby.lofter.com/) [关尔](https://fireofmyloinsbaby.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. [](https://nakano.lofter.com/) [爱](https://nakano.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



  
[ ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

石原里辣本辣

© [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


End file.
